


Halloween

by elenam



Series: A to Z [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Wyatt didn’t like to dress up, but he had to admit that Lucy looked good in her costume.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! It’s not a scary one, but I hope it will give you chills, the good ones ; )

With a sigh, Wyatt let go of the itchy material of his shirt before tightening the straps he was wearing. He hated Halloween. They were forced to dress up almost every day because of that stupid time traveling job, going from uncomfortable 1900’s fashion to even less comfortable 1800’s clothes on a daily basis. He had worn more tights and wigs in the last year than he had hoped he would ever do in his whole life. So no, he wasn’t happy about having to dress up yet again because of that stupid party Mason Industries was throwing. All because Jiya thought they were all too stressed out and didn’t take enough time to hang out just for fun. 

At first he had wanted to ditch the whole thing and instead stay in his apartment to watch a scary movie with pizza and beer. Just finally a night where he could have had the opportunity to relax instead of always being alert, making sure two other people didn’t die on his watch. 

But Jiya had heard about his plan to simply not show up, thanks to Rufus, and had made him feel guilty enough so he’d cave, “for Lucy’s sake, she deserves a night of fun after everything that is going in her life Wyatt!”

So now he was stuck dressing up as Clyde while Lucy would be Bonnie. Matching couple costumes; Jiya’s idea, of course, as if she hadn’t done enough. Her and Rufus were going to be Pocahontas and John Smith. Lucy had warned Rufus that John Smith was supposed to be a white man, but that didn’t stop him. Jiya wanted to be Pocahontas really badly so why not? And maybe John Smith was actually black? After all that was the lone ranger’s case…

So there he stood, in his itchy shirt, looking stupid trying to portray a guy he had met months ago and that he knew for sure didn’t look, and mostly didn’t act, a single thing like him. 

“You ready Wyatt?” Rufus called from the other side of the changing room where they had both decided to meet to dress up together. Wyatt felt less foolish showing up with someone by his side.

“Yes,” With a last check in the mirror and plastering on a fake smile, Wyatt went back to his locker to drop his car keys and other stuff he didn’t want to be carrying around before joining Rufus who was waiting for him by the door.

“Remember, you’re doing this for Lucy,” Rufus tried, knowing Wyatt needed as much encouragement as he could get. 

“For Lucy,” Wyatt repeated with a small nod before they both made their way to the party downstairs. 

As soon as they entered the launch area, Rufus and Wyatt’s jaws dropped. The room had been transformed in a haunted scene for the night. Tables of scary shaped food were lined in the place where usually stood the computers at which Jiya sat to calculate trajectories, the launching platform had been turned into a dancefloor where Connor Mason himself was getting wild on the rhythm of some pop song Wyatt didn’t know, spider webs were dangling from the ceiling, fake smoke was filling the room, people were everywhere dressed up as monsters, witches and many historical characters considering the theme around which revolved their daily lives. Wyatt had to admit; it looked like a great party. Too bad he was way too moody to enjoy it like he should. 

Rufus nudged him in the shoulder, “Oh my god? Is that Lucy?”

Wyatt turned around in one swift motion, looking for his teammate. And he had no trouble finding her; she was simply beautiful. Bonnie herself had been quite a beauty with her blond hair that reminded him slightly of his wife, but he had to admit that Lucy was simply gorgeous in her costume. He still remembered how the pink dress she had worn the night they met the real duo suited her. It was one of his favourite costume she had ever worn, especially since what they had done in it meant more to him than a role they had played. It was the night of what he hoped would one day be considered their first kiss. 

But as beautiful as she had been then, that dress she was wearing right now, was simply stunning. It was a pale blue dress, a color he had not often seen Lucy in, except maybe the night that Lincoln died, but he hoped she’d wear it more often because it made her eyes sparkle and contrasted so well with her dark curls.

“Oh please,” Rufus rolled his eyes beside him, “Stop drooling, you’ll make a puddle on the floor,”

“I wasn’t…” Wyatt began lamely.

“What staring? You were staring and drooling and everyone noticed,” Jiya interrupted him as she appeared at Rufus’ arms with a drink for both of them. A drink that was made to look like blood and Wyatt had to admit, the illusion was a success. 

“But don’t stress about it Wyatt” Jiya added with a pat on his shoulder, “Everybody already knows that you’re in love with her, except her maybe,” 

“I am not, we are just colleagues,” he argued, but not so strongly.

“Kid yourself as much as you want, we all know the truth man, I’ve got eyes you sly dog,” Rufus joked before leaving him to stand awkwardly alone, starring at Lucy from afar. But wasn’t it how it was supposed to be? Clyde starring at Bonnie like she was the most beautiful girl in the world?

But then as he was doing just that, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t in love with Lucy and that it was just a normal male reaction to a particularly good looking woman, Wyatt realized something. It might have been a normal reaction to a good looking woman, but he hated that he wasn’t the only one to have that reaction. Lucy was attracting many stares and Wyatt didn’t like it. Guys shouldn’t have been looking at her like that. And that guy who was currently handing her one of those bloody cocktails that gave him the creeps wasn’t supposed to lean in so close as he was talking to her. Nope, that wasn’t right. He had to fix it. 

First stop he made was at the bar. Lucy had once told him that she could faint on the simple view of blood. That was some information that the guy who was currently giving her smiles and sparkly eyes didn’t seem to know. That could explain why she had yet to take a sip. So Wyatt was going to fix it by bringing her another drink; there! A green one that was supposed to be a witch’s potion. That would do the trick.

Second stop was to the bathroom to make sure he still looked presentable enough. Not that he wanted to impress Lucy or anything. No, he just wanted to help her get rid of the guy to whom she was too polite to say she wasn’t interested.

Third stop was actually Lucy’s side. And it was about time he arrived.

“So what exactly is your costume?” Wyatt heard the guy asked Lucy in what was probably intended to be a charming tone.

“She’s Bonnie and I’m Clyde. You know, matching costumes?” Wyatt stated as he approached the guy from behind. Next to him, Lucy shot him a grateful smile.

“Sorry man, can’t blame me for trying,” said the guy before getting lost in the crowd, probably offering bloody drinks to other girls he found.

“Here,” Wyatt offered her the green witch potion cocktail, much more appetizing, “I think you’ll like this more than the bloody one. Wouldn’t want you to faint tonight would we?”

Lucy smiled, “Thanks Wyatt” 

She took a small sip of her drink, something tart because of a green apple taste, and licked her lip in appreciation. When she looked up from her sweet cocktail, she saw Wyatt’s eyes glued to her lips and she blushed a deep shade a crimson matching’s Wyatt’s color as he realized he was caught.

“Sorry, hum,” he cleared his throat, “I… do you want to dance?” he asked trying to find a way to get him out of the awkward position he had found himself in. A small voice in his head, strangely similar to Rufus’, kept telling him to just admit his feelings, but he was trying to keep it shut. The missions were already as hard as they were, he didn’t need to add another coat by admitting to his colleague that he was in love with her. A rejection would affect their teamwork pretty badly and it wasn’t something he was ready to jeopardize. If he had been having feelings for Lucy that is, which was clearly not the case. It was just an annoying inner voice.

Fortunately for Wyatt, Lucy took him out of his torturous thoughts by accepting his offer to dance. An upbeat pop song was currently playing and she was sure it would be a nice occasion to let go of a little steam, steam that was getting denser as failed missions piled up. A night out having fun with her colleagues was exactly what she needed.

Or maybe not, because as soon as they got to the dancefloor, the song switched to a slow one and every dancer on the floor gravitated towards another until they were all paired up. Only Wyatt and Lucy were left standing in the middle of the floor. 

They looked at each other for a while, not daring to make the first move, until Wyatt broke the ice and made a few steps towards Lucy. When he was close enough, he put his hands around her waist and she tried to relax in his embrace as she encircled his neck with her arms. They started swaying a little to the rhythm of the music, both too tensed to look comfortable to the outsider’s eye. 

She never knew if it was finally that apple tart drink kicking in or just a burst of courage, but Lucy suddenly rested her head on Wyatt’s shoulder and whispered in the latter’s ear, “Just relax Wyatt,”

And that warm whisper was enough to make him go weak in the knees as he realized just how close Lucy was. Close enough so he could feel her breath on his shoulder through the thin material of his shirt. Close enough that he could smell her floral shampoo. Close enough that he could kiss the top of her head if he dipped his head just a few inches. And he did. Why? Because that was Lucy. His Lucy. And her head was on his shoulder, like he had been unconsciously dreaming about for months now. And because he was tired of never listening to that inner Rufus-like voice because let’s be honest, it had great ideas. And because Lucy was wearing the sexiest and prettiest dress he had ever seen her in. 

And later that night, a couple of miles away under dark blue covers, a dark haired girl giggled in her boyfriend ear, “I told you that all Wyatt needed was a kick in the ass. Put Lucy in a beautiful dress and let it do the rest,” 

And Rufus had no other choice than to agree to Jiya’s words. After all, he had just seen his two coworkers getting in the same car as they were leaving the party. And it wasn’t because one of them was too drunk to drive. Oh how he couldn’t wait to tease them on the next mission…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
